


Stronger Together

by fallpoutboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Finnrey, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), I Tried, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Solo Siblings, author also cant write kylo ren, author can't write fight scenes, based off the new official trailer, finn and jannah are siblings too, plot speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallpoutboy/pseuds/fallpoutboy
Summary: Finn rushes to help Rey and something extraordinary happens.Based off on the new trailer for The Rise of Skywalker





	Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

> hey finnrey nation!! i really wanted to write this because the new trailer inspired me (near the end of it where Finn runs to Rey and yells her name) and i hope you all like it. this is my first published finnrey story so please go easy on me.  
Orbaks are the names of the animals Finn and Jannah ride in the film by the way.

Finn couldn’t have stopped, not for one second. The adrenaline coursing through his veins was mostly part of it, but the other thought in his head was his driving force. He could sense Rey nearby, but it wasn’t the calming, pensive intangible feeling he got whenever she was close. It was erratic and frenzied, something he’s never felt with her before. Finn didn’t know exactly where she is right now, but her distress was palpable enough to reach him, which in turn made him worried. _ He must also be here too. _

Jannah was almost done evacuating her remaining warriors and _ orbaki _ onto a ship, when she turned to Finn and said “Are you alright? The battle here is done but we need to get them to your Resistance ship now.”

“I… can’t leave,” Finn said to his sister. “Not yet. Rey is here and she needs help”. 

Jannah studied his for a few seconds, her little brother she hadn’t seen in almost two decades. “Then I’m coming with you,” she resolved and turned to her second-in-command. “Pilot the ship up to the Resistance, fly around the battle if you must and radio to them that you have Kef-Bir fighters in need of medical aid.” She strapped her energy bow and quiver to her back. 

“Lets go.”

They walked briskly away from the ascending ship and towards the neighboring Death Star ruins. The siblings looked up and assessed the high climb. 

“You’re sure she’s up there?” Jannah warily questioned him and Finn, already climbing onto it, nodded.

“Rey is there. Along with Ren. I felt another dark presence there but I don’t know what it was.”

Their climb was tricky, with the crumbling, the rusty ruins making it difficult and cold ocean spray didn’t help either, drenching him and Jannah to the bone twice. The waves were especially rough that day.

Finally, they stepped up onto the inner ridge of exterior cannons on the former Death Star. The waves were crashing around them, making it hard to see more than a little ways ahead of them. But Finn could hear the sounds of lightsabers clashing and grunts of power, and immediately set off to find the source. A glimpse of blue clashing with red suddenly made Finn and Jannah stop. 

Rey was fighting Kylo Ren, her older brother, but she was evenly matched. Finn could feel their desperation, their anger, their fierce determination coming off them in waves, manifesting in the brutal blows they laid onto each other. Jannah immediately charged up her bow and nocked an arrow and Finn drew his blaster.

“Stay here,” Finn yelled out and met his sister’s incredulous eyes. “I can’t lose you again. If Ren defeats us both, you turn around and you run.”

“I won’t run, I’ll stand my ground here, now GO!” Jannah urges him on.

Finn turned his attention back to the fight but in that moment, Kylo had Rey cornered on the edge. In a devastatingly quick move, he knocked her lightsaber out into the ocean… along with her right hand.

“REY!” Finn scream of horror didn’t register that he had also shouted into their minds and runs towards them. Kylo turns to him as Rey falls to her knees, her face stricken in pain. Yellow eyes of the Sith glared at Finn and he pointed his saber at him. Finn stops running and aims his blaster at him, but glances at Rey on the ground.

“You. The traitor. With the Force. Untrained and unfit, like this one here,” Kylo judges in a level voice and shrugs. “Once I finish her off, killing you won’t be a problem at all.”

Finn knows that he’s untrained in the Force and the chances of fighting him with only a blaster is slim. He had only just recently found out he had it within him. Rey lets out a cry of anger and swipes at him with her knife from the ground with her one remaining hand. Kylo turns and kicks her in the stomach. Then Finn feels her presence in his mind.

“_ Finn ... the lightsaber. Just… reach out. _”

He is confused at first and then understands. Physically reaching out for her drowned lightsaber is impractical but with the Force… Finn closes his eyes,and feels it guide his hand and the pull of it. He tugs with all of his might and feels it approaching. Rey’s lightsaber flies out of the ocean and into his outstretched hand. Finn is amazed for a moment, then strikes. 

The sound of the lightsaber turning on behind him alerts Kylo and barely has time to block Finn’s first parry. Finn doesn’t know how or why, but he is actually holding his own this time, attacking and blocking, striking and side-stepping, slashing with overhand cuts with a newfound power. His last fight with Ren was short-lived, and consisted of getting one hit in before being driven into unconsciousness when his back got slashed open. Now the fight isn’t one-sided now as Finn feels it within his very bones to fight with everything he has, and then some.

Kylo twirls his saber to shank him in the side but Finn blocks his attack and strikes a cut into his lower stomach. _ That one was for Rey, _Finn thinks as he feels the pain he inflicted onto Kylo through the Force.

Kylo doubles over in pain and Finn uses his moment of respite to push him back with the Force. Rey slowly gets to feet, her left hand holding her stumped wrist, the wound cauterized by the heat Kylo’s lightsaber. They both speak at the same time. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Holy kriff, Finn. I just knew you had it in you.”

But before they could answer one another, Kylo lets out a groan and slowly gets to his feet.

“Neither of you deserve your power. Every time you try, you fail,” Kylo bites out and points his hand to the sky, where it's filled with Star Destroyers, resistance ships, TIE fighters, new and old X-wings, civilian ships, all engaged in battle. “The First Order will defeat you here and now and you won’t be able to escape me this ti-“

He is cut off when Jannah fires her arrow from afar into his right shoulder and Rey uses the Force to push the electric arrow in further. Finn uses his distraction to his advantage and they come to blows again but Ren is weaker and Finn knows it this time. He barely blocks back and tries to press into him, but Finn forcefully blocks him. His lightsaber then falls out his hand entirely when Finn swings with a mighty force and skids away to the ledge. Rey lets go of her stump and uses the Force to call it her before Kylo can, and holds it awkwardly in her left hand.

Weaponless, exhausted and humiliated, Kylo glares at them and they defiantly glare right back.

“It didn’t have to be like this,” Rey states, her voice shaking. “Luke wanted to help you, but you turned him away. Father wanted to help you and for you to come home, but you murdered him. I hand-delivered myself to you in the hopes that you would change, but you didn’t and blamed Snoke’s death on me. You lied to me about my parents being nobodies to keep me in the dark. You’ve spurned chance after chance of redemption , so I don’t see why we should spare mercy onto you now.”

Kylo shifts his yellows eyes to Finn and then to Rey. “I should’ve killed you the second I saw you on Takodana. You and the traitor.”

_ “Together?” Rey mentally asks him and Finn agrees. “Together.” _

They thrust their respective lightsabers into his chest and Kylo Ren dies silently and quickly. The war wages on above them, waves crash around them but it's eerily quiet when Kylo’s body falls to the ground. Finn deactivates his lightsaber, then so does Rey. He feels her sadness then and isn’t much shocked by it.

“I need to take his body,” Rey says after some time. “For proof… Mum would want to see it. Are you ok?”

“Am _ I _ ok? Rey I’m feeling a lot right now but what’s more important is how you’re feeling.” Finn knew they had an immensely complicated relationship and wouldn’t know how to react in this situation. 

She swallows and sighs. “He was too far gone, it was too late for him. This was going to happen sooner or later.”

She covers Kylo’s body with his cape and uses the Force to lift the body up and with her as they leave the scene in silence. Afterwards, when they’ve shown the dead body of the Supreme Leader and have accepted the surrender of the First Order does Rey then continue the conversation.

“Although, what I wasn’t anticipating was you. I knew you were sensitive to the Force but I didn’t know you had that level of control over it.”

“Neither did I. I couldn’t see him hurt you though. It’s… an instinct,” Finn surmises. “A feeling. The Force brought us together.”

She links her left hand in his, the feeling so familiar and yet so new all at once. It’s comforting and they both feel the others content and inner peace.

“I can’t argue with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a kudo or a comment please. Kylo was probably the hardest part to write as well as the conclusion. Stay strong finnrey nation, hopefully JJ will come through for us again. Thank you for reading.


End file.
